


Bang.

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he went out with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the ending of Cowboy Bebop
> 
> And then this happened.

Anders’ chest felt as though it were going to burst if he continued to run any longer, but he knew that if his legs stopped or faltered even for a moment that it could mean the end of not only his life, but his brothers’ lives as well. Only the adrenaline pumping through his veins were keeping him alive at this point, and he didn’t even dare to look behind him because he already knew that the god hunters were still in hot pursuit. He had to find Axl and get him to Mike and Martin, because as long as he was with those two, Axl had the best chance of surviving. 

He nearly slid into the wall as he took a sharp turn and quickly ducked into the first room he saw. He hurled himself against the wall and tried to breathe as quietly as he could. He heard footsteps run past the door, and as soon as it went silent did he allow his heaving breaths to pour out. He had lost his jacket, and his shirt was nearly torn in two and drenched in sweat. He was missing a shoe as well, and he could feel that the bottom of his foot was raw and hurting, and there were smudges of red from where he had bled for awhile. God hunters had found them, not the same ones from before, but new ones. These had been much more dangerous, and much more strong-willed. So much so that even Bragi could not bend them to his will. 

That was when the chase began. They had all gotten separated after the God hunters went after them. All he knew was that Mike and Martin were together because they had both disappeared off through the same doorway. He wishes he could say the same for the rest of the gods and goddesses, but he had no idea. All that he knew was that he had to find Axl before it was too late. He knew Axl was still alive merely because Anders was still there as well. He stood up straight and looked around the room. It was dusty, and full of boxes that look like they hadn’t been touched in a while. Nothing worthwhile to really look at, so Anders peered out the door to see if the coast was clear.

It was moments like this where he wished he was Ullr instead of Bragi, because he knew that he’d be able to find Axl much more easily. He couldn’t risk trying to Bragi someone or else he’d be dead in a blink of an eye. Though perhaps for him that might be the easiest way out of all this bullshit. But he knew that although he wanted to run and be a coward, he had to keep his youngest brother alive for the benefit of life for everyone else. So he continued on walking, looking into the empty rooms of the large church that they had found themselves in. It was extremely creepy, and Anders had no idea if it was because he was a god himself, or because of how old the thing was.

He froze before backing up against a wall when he heard a fit of coughing. But he recognized it, and he quickly ducked into the room where he had hurt it. Axl was lying on the ground behind a desk. He was clutching his ankle, and his face was contorted in pain. Anders fell to his knees next to Axl, and his brother gave him a pained grin.

“Damn. If I were Michele I could have at least gotten you better.” Anders said as he helped Axl up to his feet.

“I’m glad it’s you though…” Axl muttered. “But where’s Mike? and Ty? Olaf?”   
Anders looked downcast. “I’m not sure where any of them are. I know Mike and Martin disappeared in a doorway together, but I have no idea where. I know even less about Ty and Olaf.” Anders sighed.

They limped out of the room, walking as quietly as they could. Axl kept himself supported by Anders, and walking was extremely uncomfortable with the weight that was suddenly put on Anders, and the fact that their height difference had never been more jarring than it was then. They stopped constantly, hoping that the room that they peered in next would have Mike or Martin, or one of the other gods and goddesses. Axl winced every so often when he accidentally put weight on his ankle.

“Don’t worry bro, we’ll get you out of here…” Anders whispered. “...Fuck…” He huffed.

“Anders?” Axl asked in a hushed whisper. “Are we going to be okay?”

Anders looked up at Axl, and he could see that his eyes were shining with unshed tears. “Yes. You’re going to be fine.”

He wasn’t sure if Axl just missed the fact that he had said ‘you’re’ instead of ‘we’ or if he just ignored how Anders said it. But they continued on, and it wasn’t until they were finally giving up hope and wondering if they could just hide in one of the empty rooms and hope Mike would arrive when the man in question nearly ran into them. Axl nearly let out a shout of joy at the sight of their eldest brother, and Anders gave a nod to Martin, who was hanging back from the family reunion watching rather uncomfortably. 

But the reunion was cut short when they heard angry shouting coming from the end of the hallway. They turned quickly to see more God hunters sprinting towards them with crossbows and other weapons poised and ready to shoot. In a flash Mike quickly got Axl’s arm around his shoulders and they all ran. Anders immediately felt a stinging pain in his feet again, but it was just like before. He couldn’t stop, because if he stopped he was surely dead. But Axl had Mike and Martin now, so maybe this time he could take the cowards way out. He chanced a glance behind him, and saw that they were closing in.

“Mike, Martin! Take Axl and go through a doorway, any doorway! Just get him out of here!” Anders shouted.

“But what about you Anders?” Mike shouted, while nodding at Martin.

“You don’t need me.” Anders yelled back, before turning and screaming at the God hunters. “Come and get me! I’m Bragi, you know? The one who started all this shit!”

When he turned around, his brothers and Martin were already gone, disappeared through a doorway that Anders didn’t have a chance to see. His feet were screaming in pain as he continued to run, barely seeing the rooms that he sprinted past. The lights from the stained glass windows were the only thing lighting his path, and it was growing dimmer by the minute, indicating that the sun was setting. He let out a fit of coughing, and he held his stomach. Without even stopping he lifted up his hand and saw it was smeared with dark red blood. He was slowing down, and he wished he had breath left for a laugh, because he had made it to a large ornate stone staircase, and so close yet so far...He could see the grand entrance to the church. At the bottom of the steps were more God hunters, all of them trained on him. Behind him he knew the other God hunters were there.

He was silent as he took a few shuffled steps down the steps, trailing blood from the wound he had. He looked up at the God hunters, and he thought back to his brothers, and the rest of the gods and goddesses who had hopefully gotten out safe. Most if not all of the God hunters were probably here though, watching Anders. So he smiled, and carefully lifted up a shaking hand. The God hunters followed his hand closely, as he stuck out his thumb and pointer finger and pointed it down at the God hunters. And he only managed to utter a single word before collapsing and falling down the steps.

“Bang.”

**Author's Note:**

> See ya, space cowboy.


End file.
